We propose to examine the biochemistry of the enzyme 2':3' cyclic nucleotide 3'-phosphohydrolase (CNP) obtained from human and bovine brain. We will examine further the CNP levels in CSF of patients with demyelinating diseases, and we will examine the immunological relationships among the CNS, PNS and extraneural CNP enzyme(s).